Fall Into Me
by lisa2302
Summary: NathanBrooke. Nathan and Brooke are both suffering, but can the find comfort in one another? COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, One Tree Hill, etc. This is a fan fiction for entertainment purposes only.  
  
Notes: This takes place about a month after Lucas/Brooke's break-up. Nathan and Haley never dated and Haley never tutored Nathan. Lucas and Peyton are currently dating. Deb and Dan aren't getting a divorce. I think those are the only differences major differences.   
  
Please read and review. Enjoy!  
  
Fall Into Me  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Brooke Davis rolled over with a heavy sigh. There was no way she was getting any sleep with all their noise. Her father and current step-mother were arguing again. It was only a matter of months before he divorced this one and moved on to the next. Most likely just a younger, blonder, dumber version of this one. Sometimes she wondered where he found all his slut bag lady friends. Obviously it wasn't Tree Hill, seeing as he was rarely there.  
  
She threw back the navy down comforter and rolled out of her warm bed. Half of her upset about her disrupted sleep, but the other half glad that she was about to be out of there. It was times like these she was glad her presence was ignored and a wad of daddy's money was sitting on her dresser. She pulled on her trusty velour track suit, picked up the cash, and headed out the door completely unnoticed.  
  
A few months ago, she would have been on her way to Peyton's Brooke had spent more nights in her best friend's bed over the years, than she had her own. She and Peyton both longed for a family that neither of them had. They found comfort in each other and created a family all their own.  
  
A few weeks ago. She would have been on her way to Lucas'. The first night she showed up at his door she had been afraid of what he might think. Lucas may be from the "wrong side of the tracks", but at least he was loved. She didn't know if he could understand how things were for her, but he had. He had held her in his arms so many nights and told her that it was okay now, because she had him. Then he went and betrayed her with her best friend.  
  
So tonight, as she pulls out of the driveway, she's headed to that beach alone, except for the bottle of tequila waiting in her trunk.  
  
Just a block away, a very aggrevated Nathan Scott rolls from his bed.   
  
His entire youth he had longed for his mother's presence. For her to tuck him into bed and read him stories the way Tim's mom did when he whenever he stayed over there. But now that she was finally back for good, he was ready for her to leave.  
  
Now he didn't just have his dad's pressure to be the basketball player that he knew he never could, but his mom was riding him about his grades. He was only one person, he couldn't do everything, but no one seemed to understand that.  
  
However, that wasn't the worst part of it. After they got through yelling at him, they started on each other. At the moment, his mother was yelling at her husband about Lucas, the son he abandoned. That bastard was always causing Nathan problems. And that's when he had to get out of there.   
  
Nathan pulled on his jeans, grabbed his keys, and letterman jacket and walked out of the house completely unnoticed.   
  
He was grateful that his parents were loaded, if they weren't he wouldn't have the beach house to retreat to. That house on the beach had become his home over the last few months. He had partied there before, but since his mom's return he had spent more nights there than in his own bed. Once he had made the mistake of not going home before he went to school. It had his mother in a complete frenzy. She had called his friends, their parents, and finally the school looking for him. She had been completely irrational and extremely embarrassing. It took a lot to embarrass Nathan Scott, but his mother had successfully done it that day. Since then, he made sure to be back in his bed before she woke up the next morning.  
  
When he arrived at the beach house, he flicked on the television and made himself a drink.  
  
Brooke took another swig of tequila and hoisted herself from the sand. The air was cool, but the alcohol flowing through her system warmed her throughouly and flushed her cheeks lightly.  
  
She started down the beach. Sitting too long made her think, and all she thought about these days was seeing her best friend kissing her boyfriend. It had been over a month, but the pain hadn't ceased in the least. In fact, it hurt more. Not only could her parents not love her, but neither could Lucas or Peyton. Maybe her mother had been right all those years ago, maybe she just wasn't worth it.  
  
"Pull yourself together, Davis," she scolded, wiping the tears she had just shed. "A few more drinks and you'll be out." She closed her eyes and took another long drink, but when she opened them again, she wasn't alone.  
  
After a few hours of ESPN and several drinks, Nathan still wasn't able to fall asleep. He poured another drink and headed to the beach.  
  
He kept thinking about Peyton. He always thought about Peyton when he drank. All their best and worst memories had occurred under the influence of alcohol. It didn't bother him so much that they weren't together. Other than the sex, he really didn't miss anything. But what really ate at him was the fact that now she was dating his bastard brother. Lucas. That poor, intellectual boy had caused Nathan way too many damn problems. Before he dediced to join the team, Nathan's life had been perfect, or at least as perfect as it could be.   
  
Anger was now running rapidly through Nathan's veins as he finished off his drink. He was about to retreat back inside, when he noticed a female figure walking haphazardly down the beach. He stood watching her, until he realized he knew her. 'What the hell is Brooke doing here,' he thought and then made his way to her.  
  
"Brooke."  
  
"Nathan."  
  
"What are you…" Nathan began.  
  
"Just relaxing," Brooke interrupted, dangling the tequila bottle in front of him.  
  
"I see."  
  
"You?"  
  
"Same."  
  
Half an hour later, the bottle of tequila was empty. Brooke was sprawled out across Nathan and both were more relaxed than they had been in weeks.  
  
"This was fun." Brooke slurred in her sexy voice -- a voice that had been working overtime since her split with Lucas. She had thought that at least one of the guys after Luke would make her forget. So far, though, that hadn't work. Maybe Nathan would.  
  
Nathan felt Brooke moving sensually against him, awakening parts of him even in his drunken state. But that was Brooke for you. She always did know how to excite the opposite sex. "It was." Nathan replied simply.  
  
Brooke flashed him her famous dimpled smile and that was just what Nathan needed to act. He pulled both of them from the sand and started to the beach house.  
  
Nathan didn't have time to shut the door behind him before Brooke's hands were tugging at his clothing. There's eyes caught, for just a moment, before they started ripping at each other's clothing again. Soon, they were down to nothing. Nathan headed towards the bedroom, Brooke right behind him. But when he walked in, Brooke didn't follow. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Not there. Here." Nathan, not really caring about where it happened, walked back to her. His hands gripping her waist firmly as he lifted her and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. He pushed her hard against the wall as he entered her. Their movements were slow at first, but soon increased with both the need and desire of both of them.  
  
Their breathing slowed and Nathan pulled away. Brooke, without hesitation, walked back to where her clothes lay and pulled them on. Nathan watched from the sofa as he flipped uninterestingly through the channels. "Night, Nate," Brooke called over her shoulder as she left. She had already shut the door behind her before Nathan could respond.  
  
It was just passed four when Brooke crawled into her bed and Nathan arrived back at his house. Ten minutes later they were both asleep and feeling nothing. 


	2. Saving Face

Disclaimer: I still don't own One Tree Hill or the characters.  
  
Fall Into Me   
  
Chapter 2 - Saving Face  
  
Brooke arrived at school just as happy and sultry as ever the next morning. There were a lot of things she was bad at, but fooling people wasn't one of them. Between her parents half-hearted attempts to connect with her and the repeated event of running into guys she had screwed not remembering her, she'd become a pro at covering up her feelings. Besides, the one time she'd actually been honest about them, she had gotten burned. Lucas just proved her theory right. People didn't give a rat's ass about anyone but themselves. While everyone else tried to pretend they did, she didn't. It got her labeled a bitch, but she'd rather be a bitch than a liar anyday.  
  
So she walked down the halls of Tree Hill with her head held high. It didn't matter that everyone knew she'd been dumped by Lucas for her best friend or that she'd used half the soccer team to help her deal with it. She was who she was. She was the old Brooke Davis once more. The one that so many loved or loved to hate, depending on their gender. She got away with things no one else could simply because she acted as though it didn't matter.   
  
"Morning boys," she greeted as she entered first period just before the bell rang.  
  
"Looking good, Brooke," Anthony commented, aside from Nathan, he had been her latest conquest.  
  
"Don't you know it," she said with a wink just as the bell rang.  
  
-----  
  
Nathan, on the other hand, wasn't having such a great morning. He's late night session with Brooke had left him exhausted the next morning and the last thing he wanted to do was face another day of school. Basketball was bad enough, but the thought of sitting through seven hours of boring lectures wasn't in the least bit appealing.  
  
"Nate, time for school," his mom called on her way down the hall. He pulled the pillow over his head and tried to drown her out. "NATE. SCHOOL." He felt her pull the comforter from his body and he removed the pillow from his face with a groan.  
  
"I'm not going," he said flatly.  
  
"Not this again. Nathan, you're barely making the grades when you go to class, if you don't even show up then you don't have a chance."  
  
"I'll be fine," he growled and snatched the blanket from her hands and pulled it back over his head.   
  
She sighed. "Don't make me tell your father."  
  
"Go ahead. He won't care as long as I make it to practice."  
  
"You're impossible."  
  
"Whatever," he mumbled and turned on his stereo to drown her out.  
  
--------  
  
Nathan made it to school just before fifth period. He still didn't want to be there, but his mother kept coming in his room every five minutes and he was tired of hearing her voice and annoying lectures over and over again.  
  
"Where you been man?" Tim asked when he spotted Nathan at his locker.  
  
"Home. Sleeping."  
  
"Ah, late night?" Tim questioned with a smirk  
  
"Something like that," he said slamming his locker.   
  
"Wish I could say the same."  
  
"Well maybe if you'd spend more time hitting on the girls instead of kissing my ass you could," Nathan replied and then headed down the hall for class, leaving a stunned Tim behind.  
  
Brooke, having witnessed the encounter, made her way over to Tim.  
  
"He's right you know."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you have some definite potential Smith, but the cheerleading squad's been so confused about your sexuality no one's made any advances."  
  
"Are you serious?" He asked uneasily.  
  
She nodded. "But maybe we can put their worries to rest sometime," she said patting his chest lightly and then making her way to class as well.  
  
------  
  
"Did I wear you out that much, Nate?" Brooke whispered as she approached him on the way to the gym for practice.  
  
"Where'd you get that idea?"  
  
"I just noticed you arrived at school a few hours late today."  
  
"So you're watching me?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"I'm always watching you, hot stuff."  
  
"Is that so?" She nodded. "Brooke, about last night..."  
  
"Don't."'  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Don't tell me whatever it is you're about to."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because I've heard it all before and it doesn't matter. You don't have to save face or whatever it is you guys think you're doing when you say stuff the next day."  
  
"I'm not trying to 'save face'."  
  
"I'm still pretty sure I've heard it before."  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not."  
  
"Still don't say it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it doesn't matter."  
  
"I think it does."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because it was one of the best nights I've had in awhile."  
  
"Yeah, heard that one before," she said with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"I'm sure you have," he said taking a step closer to her, "but I'm not just talking about the sex," he whispered in her ear before jogging off to practice.  
  
A smile involuntarily tugged at her lips as she made her way to cheer practice. He was right, she hadn't heard that one before. 


	3. Silence

Fall Into Me   
  
Chapter 3 - Silence  
  
Brooke hit the volume button on her TV once again. She was trying to watch the latest episode of The Real World, but it was almost impossible for her to hear anything over the yelling match that was going on in the room across the hall.  
  
She was used to the yelling, but normally they waited until Letterman before the real arguing started. However, when she got home from cheer practice two hours earlier, they were already going at it. She'd eaten and showered, but they had yet to emerge from their bedroom. If anyone ever wondered why she was always drinking and spending nights with random guys, all they had to do was stay one night in her house and they would understand. It wasn't because she enjoyed it, it was because it made her forget. The booze made her forget about what she was doing with the boy toy of the night and the boy was to make her forget about everything else. It gave her something to focus on and put her energy into. Cheerleading helped too, but she'd already mastered that.  
  
"Screw it," she said turning off her television. She pulled her freshly shampooed her into a pony tail, grabbed a jacket and her keys and headed out for another night on the beach.   
  
She pulled into the same parking spot she had the past few nights and went to the trunk. Another bottle of tequila was waiting for her, but when she reached for it something made her stop. She didn't really feel like getting drunk, which was a first. Instead, she grabbed the fleece blanket that was still in the back seat from her midnight meeting with Anthony a few days before.  
  
She walked about half a mile before she settled on the sand. A light breeze blew across her face as she thought. She tried to think about what life would be like after Tree Hill. How she'd leave this wrotten town and find someone much better suited for her than Lucas ever could be. But the moment Lucas popped into her thoughts, she remembered why she had always had the tequila bottle with her. It made her feel less alone, because that's what she was now, completely and utterly alone.   
  
It hurt that Lucas betrayed her, she'd never deny that, but that wasn't the worst part. Peyton had betrayed her and Peyton was her family. Peyton was the first person she ever really trusted with everything. She knew all of her awful secrets and the about the life she lived at home and she had been there. She had been her retreat and she had made Brooke feel worth something. Peyton had shown her love when no one else in her life did and that was gone now. She thought Lucas had cared too, but she was wrong again. And now she had no one.   
  
Brooke felt the tears begin to form in her eyes and then slowly roll down her cheeks. She didn't even bother to wipe them away. She knew there were many more to follow.  
  
She got up and headed down the beach, tears in her eyes and the blanket wrapped tightly around her. She looked at her feet the entire time, kicking the sand and watching the dampness that her tears created on it. When she looked up, she realized she had gone farther than she thought. The beach house stood just a few feet away and before she could even think about it, she was on her way to the door.  
  
------  
  
Nathan didn't even bother going home after practice. He called his mom, said he was staying at Tim's and he'd see her tomorrow. He hung up before she could object. But he didn't go to Tim's, he went to the beach house. His real home.  
  
The place was completely stocked with food, clothes, and booze. If it were up to him, he'd never go home. He grabbed a frozen pizza from the freezer and put it in the oven while he went to take shower.  
  
Practice had been even longer today than normal. Not to mention the fact that Whitey annouced today he was taking a leave of absense. And though Nathan would never admit it, Whitey was a great coach. He knew what he was doing, unlike the rest of the coaching staff. But if Whitey was gone, that just meant Nathan was going to have to work a little harder.  
  
He stayed in the shower a little longer than normal. Letting the hot water flow freely down is body. Wiping away all the hours of sweat, the tenseness in his muscles, and the emptiness in his heart. He knew people cared about him, but not for the right reasons. Girls loved him because he was the star athlete, his dad because Nathan was his chance to conquer the world, and what hurt most was his mother's love. She'd been gone so long, seeming as though she didn't care, that her presence now made him think it was only because she felt guilty about leaving him, not because she really wanted him.  
  
When he couldn't stand the heat against his skin any longer, he turned the faucet off and leaned his head against the shower wall. The water rolled off of him, the air-condtion causing the drops to evaporate quickly from his body. He didn't have the strength to do it himself.  
  
He put on a pair of boxers and pajama pants before going downstairs. When he walked in the kitchen, there was smoke seeping from the oven doors. He cursed and threw the burnt pizza in the sink. He felt himself begin to lose control of his emotions.  
  
"It's just a fucking pizza," he reminded himself. He opened the refrigerator, grabbed a Gatorade, and went into the living room.  
  
He fell into the couch, hoping it would swallow him up and take away everything that was making him hurt. His game, his grades, his parent's pressure, Peyton. He sighed at the thought of her. Sure, he'd been a rotten boyfriend, but that didn't give her the right to do it with his bastard brother.   
  
Just the image pissed him off. He could barely stand the sight of Lucas and thanked the stars everyday for the accident. At least it kept him off the court for awhile. Sure, it was selfish, but he couldn't play his best game whenever he saw Lucas standing next to him, waiting for the ball. Just like he had waited for Peyton. He lost the girl to his big brother, he wouldn't lose the game.   
  
He picked up the remote and turned it to ESPN. Soon he was lost in the world of sports entertainment.   
  
He was just about to fall asleep, when he heard a light tap. At first, he thought it was nothing, but then it came again, this time just a little louder. He reluctantly, got up and answered the door. The vision in front of him was the last he had expected. Her face was tear stained and she could see more filling in her eyes, just waiting to fall. She was wrapped tightly in a blanket, but still shivering in the cold air. He'd never seen her look so fragile and vulnerable. She looked how he felt.  
  
She looked at him with pleading eyes and he opened the door further and she walked silently inside, giving him a faint smile, the best she could offer at the moment, as she entered. He closed the door and followed her into the living room silently.  
  
She stopped in the middle of the room and looked back at him.  
  
"Are you okay?" He questioned. She shook her head no. "Do you want to talk about it?" Same response again. "Can I do something?" She paused briefly.  
  
"Tell me you weren't lying this afternoon," she whispered.  
  
He took a few steps closer to her, removing any distance between them, "I wasn't," he answered honestly. Immediately the tears he had seen forming earlier began to fall and without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her.   
  
A few minutes later, after she'd calmed down, she pulled away and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I came, I just...I was out there and...you probably think I'm nuts," she said laughing slightly.  
  
"I don't," he responded quietly and pulled her back into his embrace. Because for the few minutes she had been in his arms, he hadn't felt so empty. 


	4. Second Glance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill or it's characters.  
**Notes:** Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and especially those who've reviewed. I love reading what people think of the story, even if they hate it.  
  
**Fall Into Me  
Chapter 4 - Second Glance**  
  
Brooke opened her eyes and was greeted by the bright light of the early morning sun. She went to pull her comforter back over her head, when she realized she wasn't at home. She sat up and searched the room for the time; it was just a few minutes after six.

"Damn, I must have fallen asleep," she whispered to herself. She went to stand up, but her feet didn't hit the floor. They hit Nathan. He was wrapped up tightly in a large blanket and still very much asleep. She pulled the blanket down slightly so she could see his face. He looked so young and innocent, two words she never would have associated with Nathan in the past. Brooke reached down, touching his face lightly and letting her hand linger a few seconds longer than she had planned. A smile made its way across her lips as she stepped over him. She found her keys on the table by the door and left silently.   
  
Brooke jogged the mile or so to her car, thankful that she hadn't given up running altogether when she quit the track team last year. It was a almost seven when she pulled into her drive-way, which gave her just enough time to get ready for school, the reminance of a smile still lingering on her face. She was on her way upstairs when she heard her step-mother. "And where have you been all night?" she snapped walking into the foyer.  
  
"I stayed at Peyton's," she answered quickly.   
  
She rolled her eyes, taking in Brooke's appearance. "I highly doubt that. If you're going to whore around, at least try and keep it discreet. You don't want to embarass your father."   
  
"No, I think you already do enough of that for the both of us," Brooke spat and continued up the stairs. Her good mood was officially ruined.  
  
She had gotten out of the shower when there was a light knock on the door. "Just a second." She pulled a pair of jeans and a white sweater from the closet and dressed quickly. She opened the door and her dad was standing in the hall. She sighed, already knowing what he was about to say.   
  
"Morning, pumpkin," he said kissing her forehead as he walked in her room.  
  
"Morning, daddy," she smiled. He didn't know it wasn't genuine, and if he did, he probably wouldn't care.  
  
"I know you need to get to school, so I won't take long." She ran the comb through her hair as he talked. "I have to go to Los Angeles for business. I'll be gone a week or so, but Samantha will be here."

"The whole time?" Brooke asked, not even trying to hide her disgust.   
  
"I know you two don't get along, but she doesn't want to go."  
  
"Can't you send her somewhere else?"  
  
"Brookie, it won't be that bad."  
  
She eyed him steadily, but he didn't say anything. "Fine, do whatever you want. You always do anyway," she mumbled and walked back into her bathroom. She heard the door close shortly after. She finished her hair and make-up before going back into her room. There was a roll of   
cash lying on her bed. "Of course. In daddy's world, money fixes everything." She threw it back on the bed, grabbed her purse and backpack off of her desk and left.  
  
-------  
  
"Nathan, son, get up," he heard his father calling as he felt a foot hitting his ribcage.  
  
"What the hell?" He yelled sitting up.  
  
"Get up. Next time you say you're staying at Tim's make sure your lacky knows to cover for you. Your mom's got her panties in a real twist."  
  
"Dad," Nathan said making a disgusted face. "Not what I wanted to hear."  
  
"Just like I didn't want to hear her lecturing me last night about your grades. You really ought to do something about those."  
  
"Whatever. Why are you here?"  
  
"I told your mom, I'd find you. You should really be thanking me. I just saved you from a repeat of the last time you didn't come home."  
  
"I've got to get dressed," he said walking past Dan.  
  
"Well, you better hurry. School starts in 10 minutes," Dan called up the stairs on his way out the door.  
  
Nathan made it to class a few minutes after the tardy bell.  
  
"So nice of you to join us, Mr. Scott. I was starting to think you'd dropped out," Mr. Rowe commented as Nathan took his seat. Nathan rolled his eyes as he pulled out a notebook. "See me after class."  
  
Nathan sat through the rest of class, trying to concentrate, but there wasn't anything interesting in early American Literature. Besides, he was too busy wondering when Brooke had slipped out and why she hadn't said anything. The bell rang and Nathan was on his way out the door, when Mr. Rowe called him back. He waited until the classroom emptied before starting the conversation.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't have any valid reason for your absences?"  
  
"Depends on what you call valid."  
  
"You're not in any position to a smart ass, Mr. Scott." Nathan stayed silent. "There is only one week left in this six weeks and at the moment, you're not passing. I'm sure you don't care about school, actually I'm positive. But you do care about that stupid basketball game and if you don't pass my class, you don't play."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So what are you planning on doing about it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Glad to see you have a plan."  
  
"Look, you're the teacher. Tell me what I need to do to pass."  
  
"You need at least an 87 on the exam next Thursday."  
  
"What exam?"  
  
"The exam I announced yesterday. Though, since you weren't in attendance you wouldn't know about it." Mr. Rowe pulled out a review sheet from his briefcase. "These are all the works that you will be tested over. I suggest you take this weekend to study."  
  
"Anything else?" Nathan asked taking the paper.  
  
"Yes. I would suggest getting a tutor. Find someone who actually reads the material to help you."  
  
"Fine," Nathan mumbled as he walked into the halls.  
  
-------  
  
Nathan was on his way to the gym when he spotted Brooke at a table by herself reading, Theresa had just left.  
  
"Hey," he said his voice low. "I missed you this morning."  
  
Brooke turned to him and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"When did you leave?"  
  
"Around six. I see you made it to school on your own. I was going to call, but I got side-tracked." Nathan noticed a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Bad day?" She nodded. "Me too."  
  
"I'm sorry. Anything I can do to help? I think I owe you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"It was nothing. Everyone has bad moments."  
  
"I guess. So, are you sure there's nothing I can do?" She asked as her face broke into a dimpled smile. He smiled back.   
  
"There's plenty you can do, but unless one of your specialties is American Literature, I'm afraid Mr. Rowe isn't going to find it appropriate." Brooke smiled mockingly. "What?"  
  
"I have an A in Mr. Rowe's American Literature class," she said holding up the Lit book she had been reading.  
  
"No shit?"  
  
"Don't look so shocked."  
  
"Sorry, it's just..."  
  
"You thought I was a brainless slut? I know."  
  
"Brooke," he started.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Everybody does."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Yes, I'll help you," she answered. She knew how hard it was to ask for help, there was no need putting him through that torture.  
  
"Thanks. Tonight, then?"  
  
"That'll work."  
  
"Okay, I'll call you later."  
  
He got up and started back on his way to the gym. Brooke's eyes followed him for a few moments and then she went back to her book. She didn't see him glance back.


	5. Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill or it's characters.  
**Notes:** Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and especially those who've reviewed. I love reading what people think of the story, even if they hate it.  
  
**Fall Into Me  
Chapter 5 - Understanding**  
  
When Brooke got home from school, the house was empty. She said a silent 'thank you' as she walked to her room. The truth was she missed the quiet. It gave her time to concentrate and focus on her school work. She was fine with the image she put off, but that wasn't all she was. The slut part may be somewhat true, but she wasn't stupid. She did well in school, very well, actually. If you were to go down the GPA roster, you would find her name within the top ten. Brooke enjoyed her classes and doing her homework. It was like cheerleading. They both gave her a sense of accomplishment, of worth. Sometimes, she thought school was the only thing that really saved her from completely losing control anymore.   
  
She sat her books on her desk and changed into her favorite track suit before settling into her studies. As she went to open her bag, she noticed a note on top of her desk.  
  
_Samantha will be in Paris for the week.   
  
- Dad_  
  
Brooke smiled at her father's gesture. She didn't have a real relationship with her father, but she was happy to know he cared. She was sure he had paid a pretty price to get her step-mother out of the country.  
  
Knowing now that she didn't have to worry about Samantha for the next week, Brooke relaxed a bit. She pulled her Pre-Cal book from her bag and got started on the night's assignment.  
  
-----  
  
As much as Nathan didn't want to go home after practice, he knew that his father's visit this morning meant he had to. His mom was waiting in the living room when he walked in.  
  
"Nathan, we need to talk," she instructed seriously.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About a lot of things. About the fact that you lied to me about where you were, about the three phone calls I've gotten this week from your teachers because you're failing, and about why you don't want to talk to me. There's plenty to talk about, Nathan." Her voice remained calm as she talked, but it still unnerved him. He didn't like his mother passing judgment on him.  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Okay, I see you're not going to make this easy. First off, where were you last night? I called Tim's and his mother said she hadn't seen you in weeks."  
  
"I spent the night at the beach house."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanted to. Look, I don't know what you want from me," he said, his voice rising.  
  
"I want you to talk to me."  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say."  
  
"I don't care, Nate. Just say something," she pleaded.   
  
"Fine. I'm leaving."  
  
"NATE!" She called after him, "Why are you like this?"  
  
"Because I can be," he said opening the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To study."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"I'm not. You wanted me to fix my grades, so I got a tutor. I'll see you."  
  
"Are you coming home?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered and left the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
-------  
  
Brooke had just finished her history paper when the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. She wasn't expecting anyone, but that didn't really mean anything. People, especially guys, had been stopping by a lot more since her break-up with Lucas. No one ever came for her parents. Occasionally, she'd get a phone call, but most people knew they weren't at home.  
  
The bell chimed again.  
  
"Coming!" She called from the stairs.  
  
She opened the door and Nathan was standing there. He looked completely rattled.  
  
"Nathan," she said, worry seeping out in her voice.   
  
"Sorry I didn't call first."  
  
"It's no problem, come in." She opened the door and he came inside. "Do you want something to drink or something?" She knew he wasn't okay, so she didn't want to ask that, but she wanted to do something.   
  
"I'm fine, thanks."  
  
"Okay. Are you ready to study?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"All my stuff is upstairs, so we can go up there." He nodded and followed her up the stairs. He sat on the bed quietly, stretching his body out, and resting his head against the headboard. 'He looks so sad', she thought. This morning he looked peaceful and now he didn't. She knew moods could change, her's certainly did, but she was still confused. Especially by the fact that it bothered her so much to see him like this. "Nathan," she whispered as she sat facing him, hoping it would make him talk to her. He sat there silently, playing with his fingers, for a long time.   
  
He looked up at her for a moment and he saw how scared she was and something else. There was something else in her eyes, but he couldn't recognize it. Then he looked away, because of what he saw. He knew she was hot, but for the first time he realized just how beautiful she was. Beautiful in a way he had never seen anyone be beautiful before.  
  
"Have you ever wondered why we do it?" he asked looking at his hands again.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"The parties. The booze. The sex," he replied and turned to her.  
  
"Because it's fun." She lied.  
  
"Is that really it?" He asked, already knowing the answer. She shook her head. "Then why?"  
  
"I know why I do it."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"To forget," they both whispered. Their eyes both wandering around the room, remembering what it was they were always trying to forget, but never seemed to succeed.  
  
"But it doesn't work," he said.  
  
"No. It doesn't. Sometimes I think that there's nothing that will make it stop hurting. That this is just what life dealt us and we have to learn to survive through it."  
  
"But are we really surviving?"  
  
"I don't know, Nathan," she answered honestly, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her. A few minutes past in silence. Both of them thinking about how well the other understood.  
  
"I do know one thing, though."  
  
"What's that?"   
  
He turned to look at her. She saw the pain in his eyes, but there was something else. Something she couldn't make out. "It hurts a little less when I'm with you," he said earnestly.  
  
"I know," she whispered. "Me too."  
  
She crawled into his arms, laying her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and took one of his hands in hers. For the first time in months, they felt their muscles relax and their bodies melting into one another. It fit.  
  
-------  
  
For over an hour they lay there, just soaking up the feeling the other gave them.  
  
"I do still need help with Mr. Rowe's class," he said breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh, yeah," she said almost forgetting the reason he had come there in the first place. "What don't you get?"  
  
"Any of it. I haven't read."  
  
"What?" She questioned sitting up. "You haven't read any of it?"  
  
"No. I tried once, but it was so boring."  
  
"Nathan, you do realize that there's almost fifty different works that we're going to be tested over."  
  
"Are you saying you can't help me?"  
  
"No. It's just going to take a lot more time."  
  
"And what's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing. But you're going to have to give up your weekend."  
  
"Which means you are too," he added.  
  
"Not like I had any big plans."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"Well, we better get started. I'll get some drinks. You try and figure out which book is your Lit book."  
  
"Very funny," he said throwing a pillow at her as she left the room. She turned giving him playful smile as she picked up the pillow. She threw it back, hitting him smack in the head and ran down the stairs. He followed after her, taking two stairs at a time, he quickly caught her. "Don't mess with me, woman," he said wrapping her in his arms.   
  
She kicked him in the shin. "Crap, that hurt, Brooke," he said rubbing the spot she'd jus kicked.  
  
"Don't call me woman," she scolded.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
"About as much as you like getting kicked in the shin."  
  
"Never call Brooke Davis woman. Got it."  
  
"Good. Now, what do you want to drink?"  
  
-------  
  
It was almost midnight when Brooke closed her book.  
  
"I think that's enough for tonight."  
  
"Thank god," Nathan said closing his book as well. "This shit is boring."  
  
"It's not shit and you just don't appreciate it."  
  
"Whatever, I don't like it." He paused, wondering whether or not to ask what had been on his mind for a few hours.   
  
"What?" she asked seeing his face.  
  
"I just was wondering...about your parents. They're not here?"  
  
"No. They left for the week."  
  
"So you're here all by yourself?" She nodded. "Are they gone a lot?"  
  
"Yeah. Business and stuff."  
  
"I wish my mom would go away on business."  
  
"Having mommy at home, not turning out to be all peaches and sunshine?"  
  
"Not in the least. She thinks I'm still a little boy. Just because she wasn't around for it, doesn't mean I didn't grow up."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"So am I. About your parents and all."  
  
"I'm used to it." There was a brief silence.  
  
"I better go. Maybe if I start coming home, she'll leave me alone some."  
  
"I'm sure she just wants what's best for you Nathan."  
  
"I know. I'm just not sure she fits into that picture anymore."   
  
Brooke smiled in understanding. "Well, I'll see you at school."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They hugged and then she watched him walk down the stairs. "Good night, Brooke," he said turning around just as he opened the door.  
  
"Night, Nate."  
  
They both smiled and he left.  
  
------  
  
When Nathan got home, his mother was asleep on the couch. The book she had been reading lay open on the floor. He picked it up and sat in on the table. Then he shook her gently.  
  
"Nathan, you're home," she said sitting up.   
  
"I'm home," he replied simply and started to the stairs.  
  
"Nathan," she called after him. He stopped. "I love you."  
  
"I know, mom."  
  
He collapsed on his bed a few seconds later. His brain ached just as much as his body did tonight. Then, Brooke's face floated into his memory and he smiled. A few moments later, he fell asleep.  
  
------  
  
Brooke fell onto her bed. She could still smell Nathan's scent on her sheets. She could still feel his arms wrapped around her and the calmness they brought. She pulled the blankets down and turned off the lamp. She held her pillow tight and closed her eyes, falling asleep immediately. 


	6. Better Off

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to One Tree Hill or it's characters.  
**Notes:** Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and especially those who've reviewed. I love reading what people think of the story, even if they hate it.

**Fall Into Me**  
**Chapter 6 - Better Off**

****  
When Brooke arrived at school the next morning, Nathan was standing at her locker.  
  
"You're here early," she said smiling.  
  
"I know. Mom woke me up and since I actually finished my assignment for once, I thought I'd show up on time."  
  
"I'm glad. So was she happy to see you at home this morning?"  
  
"Yeah and when I told her I had a tutor, she got all smiley. It was weird."  
  
"So now I'm your tutor?"  
  
He nodded. "And I was hoping that you could help me with some other classes."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Chemistry, Algebra, and Spanish."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah. I guess all that not doing homework is catching up with me," he said just as the bell rang.  
  
"Seems that way, but I'll help. Just get a list of all the assignments you missed from your teachers, so I know what to do."  
  
"Thanks, you're an angel," he said kissing her cheek. The gesture and the statement surprising them both. He quickly made his way to class. Brooke smiled bringing her hand to her face and letting it linger over the spot Nathan's lips had just been as she walked to class.  
  
------  
  
Lucas was at his locker talking to Peyton when Brooke walked past him on her way to her locker. He hadn't seen her much lately and seeing her now made him realized that he had maybe missed her.  
  
"Luke?" Peyton called, waving her hand in front of him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I guess I just spaced. Sorry," he said kissing her forehead. His eyes found Brooke again. Only now she was talking to Nathan and he felt something shift inside him.  
  
"There's the bell, we better get to class."  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Lucas grabbed her hand and they started down the hall.  
  
Peyton noticed Nathan talking to Brooke as well.  
  
"There's an interesting new development."  
  
"What?" Lucas asked, pretending not to notice.  
  
"Nathan and Brooke," Peyton said gesturing in their direction.   
  
"I guess," he said turning around. When he did, he saw Nathan lean into Brooke and he his muscles tightened. Peyton noticed.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"If you say so," she replied and let go of his hand as she entered the classroom.  
  
------  
  
Brooke was talking to Theresa and Bevin during lunch when she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around and her glance immediately met Lucas'. She held his eyes for just a few seconds before making herself turn away. 'Damn him', she cursed in her head.  
  
"So what do you think, Brooke?" Bevin asked.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the parade. Are you even listening? The school board wants us to have a float."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's cheesy. I mean, seriously, Bevin."  
  
Theresa nodded in agreement. "Fine, but you're telling them," Bevin said getting up.  
  
"Whatever," Brooke said as she turned around again. She didn't want to look, but he was so damn tempting. He was still watching, so she turned back quickly.   
  
"Hey," Nathan said sitting down.  
  
"Hey, yourself. Where you been? Lunch is almost over." He handed her a stack of papers. "What's this?"  
  
"All the work I have to do," he said aggrevated. "I don't know how they expect me to finish all this by next Thursday."  
  
"It's meant to be done in a month, not a week," Brooke reminded.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Did you eat?"  
  
"No. The line was already closed."  
  
"Have the rest of mine," she said pushing her lunch across the table.  
  
"You don't want it?"  
  
"No. All full."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"If you don't eat it, I'm throwing it away."  
  
"Well, I don't want to waste food," he said taking a bite of her half eaten sandwich. She smiled with satisfaction and began looking through the papers he'd brought.  
  
"Do you know any of this?" She asked as she flipped through the pages.  
  
"I don't know what 'this' is."  
  
Brooke sighed. "It's no wonder your mom's all freaked out about your grades."  
  
"Thanks," he said annoyed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I was thinking after the game tonight, we could go and get something to eat. There's a party at Adam's, but if I'm supposed to do homework this weekend, I figured I shouldn't kill any more of my brain cells."  
  
Brooke smiled. "Are you asking me out?"  
  
"No." He paused. "Yeah, I guess I am."  
  
"Good."  
  
"So that's a yes."  
  
She nodded. "Besides, you owe me a meal anyway," she said gesturing to the now empty lunch tray.  
  
-----  
  
Lucas sat across the courtyard watching them. Haley and Peyton were busying talking about something. They talked all the time now, he barely got a word in even when he wanted to. Though, now he was glad to be ignored.   
  
He didn't know why, but seeing them together disturbed him. He'd heard all about Brooke and her sexual escapades since they broke up, but he had never seen her with any of them. Most the time when he saw her at school it was just between classes and she was alone. Occasionally he'd see her with some of the cheerleaders or Tim, but never any guys. He'd always kind of hoped that the rumors weren't true. He knew she was better than that, but he also knew that if she was doing those things it was because of him and that bothered him.   
  
He had never wanted to hurt her. He had cared, really cared. It's just he'd wanted Peyton for so long, he thought she was who he was meant to be with. Now, he wasn't as sure.  
  
The bell rang and everyone went to their afternoon classes.  
  
-----  
  
Brooke had just finished changing after the game and was waiting in the gym for Nathan to get done. She had seen half the team leave already and was starting to wonder what was taking Nathan so long, when someone called her name from behind. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. And she didn't want to look at him, so she just ignored him.  
  
"Brooke," he called again. When she didn't respond, he walked in front of her. "Did you hear me?"  
  
"I heard you just fine. I just don't want to talk to you."  
  
"I deserve that."  
  
"Damn straight, now could you please leave."  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." She continued to ignore him. "Why do you let them do that to you?"  
  
"And what is it they do exactly?" She asked angrily as she turned quickly to face him.  
  
"Don't make me say it."  
  
"Whatever it is you think they're doing to me, it's nothing compared to what you did. You bastard."  
  
"Brooke," he pleaded.   
  
"How dare you judge me? You think you're so much better than me, but you're not. You're worse. Those guys don't matter to me and I don't matter to them. I know that. But you...You pretended to care and I believed you. I opened myself up to you and you spat in my face and   
now I never want to see you again. I'm better off without you." She held his gaze, letting him know she was serious.   
  
The gym door opened and Nathan walked in. Seeing the look on both their faces, he knew something had just happened. Obvsiously, it wasn't a reconciliation. Brooke looked pissed and Lucas looked uncomfortable.   
  
"You ready?" He asked when he made it over to them. Brooke's face relaxed at the mere sound of his voice. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Nathan reached for her hand and she willingly slipped her fingers through his as they walked out of the gym. Lucas watched as they exited the gym. For the first time, he felt as bad as Brooke now thought he was, seeing her with Nathan was a bigger slap in the face than Brooke could have ever hoped for.


	7. Too Late

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, especially One Tree Hill related.  
  
Fall Into Me  
  
Chapter 7 - Too Late**  
  
Nathan and Brooke were sitting outside on the patio at Mario's Pizza Palace. They'd been there almost an hour, but Brooke had barely eaten anything. Not to mention the fact, that she hadn't said much at all since they had left the gym. Nathan figured it had to do with Lucas, so he'd left it alone, but now he was beginning to worry.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Brooke questioned pushing her plate away.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When you were with Peyton, I know there was all that drama, but did you ever cheat on her?" Nathan shook his head no. "Not once?"  
  
"I almost did once, but that was it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why'd I almost cheat or why didn't I cheat?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"It was right after Lucas joined the team. Peyton wasn't talking to me for one reason or another, so I went out with Tim and the guys. I don't know, I guess I just wanted a distraction."  
  
"So why didn't you?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to be like Dan and I knew that if I was with another girl, I put myself in that position."  
  
"What position is that exactly?"  
  
"I never want to have to choose the way he did. I never want anyone to feel about me the way I feel about him."  
  
"You really hate him that much?"  
  
"I don't hate him. He's done horrible things and made my life hell, but he's still my dad. I just don't respect him and I really don't like him. And to me, I guess that's worse."  
  
"And that's the only reason. You weren't afraid of getting caught?"  
  
"No. I knew I could do it and most likely get away with it, I just didn't want to take that risk. Trust me, it was more about me than it was about Peyton."  
  
"Did you love her?"  
  
"Peyton?" Brooke nodded. "I don't think so."  
  
"You don't think so? What kind of answer is that?"  
  
"The best one I can give. What's with all the questions, anyway?"  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"About Lucas?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So are you going to tell me what happened before I walked in?"  
  
"He thinks he's so much better than me and that he knows what's best about everything."  
  
"He's an ass like that."  
  
"Too bad I didn't figure that out sooner. And the worst part is that he doesn't even think he did anything wrong. He still thinks that he's the good one and I'm the slut." She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "But you know what really eats the hell out of me? Is that I don't know what I did so wrong that she did so right. It was more than sex. I supported him and I listened to him and I tried to learn about him....and I loved him," she said quietly. "I really loved him."  
  
"Do you still love him?" Nathan asked softly. He was surprised to find himself holding his breath waiting for her answer.  
  
She shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just can't let it go, because I can't understand. I don't know what more he wanted from me."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, Brooke. There's a reason he fell for her, just like there's a reason I did and a reason you two are best friends."  
  
"Were," she corrected quickly. "Were best friends."  
  
"Peyton has her appeal and I can see why Lucas wanted her."  
  
"You really know how to cheer a girl up," Brooke said sarcastically.  
  
"I wasn't finished."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I was just saying I can see why he would be interested. What I don't get is how he could pick her over you."  
  
"You did."  
  
"I didn't know you when I started dating Peyton. If I had, I'm pretty sure things wouldn't have turned out the same." A blush crept across Brooke's cheeks. "You're blushing," he noted.  
  
"No, I'm not," she defended covering her cheeks with her hands.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day that Brooke Davis blushed, definitely never thought I'd be the one to do it."  
  
"Don't over estimate your power, Mr. Scott. It can get you in trouble."  
  
"Underestimating my power will get you in trouble." He replied, a cocky smirk sitting comfortably on his face.  
  
"Why do I even hang out with you?"  
  
"Because you, just like every other woman, can not resist my charm."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's not it," she said getting up. "Let's get out of here."  
  
"Want me all to yourself, huh?"  
  
"No. I'm taking you home to your mommy."  
  
"Very funny," he replied sarcastically. 


	8. Moving On

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, especially One Tree Hill related.**

**Note: The beginning of this chapter was originally the end of Chapter 7, which is why the last title didn't fit too well and this title is off a bit too. Anyway, I hope you like it and that it isn't too weird since I messed up and didn't post it all like I intended. The next chapter is the last and I should have it posted soon.  
  
Fall Into Me  
Chapter 8 - Moving On**

"So where are we going?" Nathan asked once they got in his truck.

"I already told you."

"I didn't think you were serious."

"Very. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow and you, buddy, need your rest."

"It's not that much."

"We both know that's a lie. Now, take me home."

"Fine."

Nathan pulled in behind Brooke's lonely VW.

"Still no one home?"

"No."

"And you're sure that doesn't bother you?"

"Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do, Nathan. I'll see you tomorrow and you better go home, because I'm calling to check. And if you don't answer, then maybe I'll just have a little chat with your mom instead."

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Fine. You win. I'll be by tomorrow."

"Night."

-----

The next morning, Brooke was awoken by the abnoxious ringing of the doorbell. She turned to look at the clock. 6:42.

"I'm going to kill him," she mumbled rolling out of bed and tumbling down the stairs. "When I said be here early, I didn't mean..." She stopped as she opened the door. "Leave me alone!" She yelled and attempted to slam the door, but he slid inside.

"Brooke, please."

"Please, what?"

"Just don't be like this."

"I'll be however it is I want, you have no say over what I do."

"Don't I know it."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"No. You obviously have something on your mind."

"Look, I don't want to fight with you."

"Then leave. I didn't ask you to come here. In fact, I remember telling you that I was better off without you."

"You don't mean that."

"The hell I don't. You're just like everybody else and just like everybody else, I don't need you. So, just go." She started back up the stairs, but he grabbed her wrist. Brooke felt a jolt of electricity course through her body.

"Brooke," he said softly, almost begging.

"Lucas, please let go," she responded, her tone matching his.

"I miss you."

"I..I.." She paused, getting lost in his soft blue eyes as he looked at her. Suddenly, she removed herself from his grasp. "You don't miss me. You just miss screwing me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. And even if it isn't, it's too late."

"Brooke..."

"You don't get it do you? You cheated on me. You took everything I gave you and acted as though it didn't mean a damn thing. I was ready to do whatever it took to make you happy, but I couldn't. Because you never really wanted me, did you?" He paused. "Did you?" She yelled. "You used me to get to Peyton. That's what you did. Whether or not you admit it to yourself, that is what happened. I may be a slut, but you're a lying bastard. I just hope it was worth it."

"It wasn't. I broke up with Peyton, last night."

"That's too bad, you two were perfect for each other."

"Brooke, I still want you."

"Yeah, well, I don't want you. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear your voice down the hall, and I sure as hell don't want to date you."

"You don't mean that."

"You know what, I think I do. Before, I didn't. But now, now I do."

"This is all because of Nathan."

"You're unbelievable. Nathan has nothing to do with this. Can't you just accept the fact that you're not perfect, that you aren't better than me or anyone else. Nathan may be a lot of things, but he's not a cheater. You do enough of that for the both of you. Now go."

"Brooke..." He pleaded again.

"GO!" She yelled, opening the door.

He slowly walked away and Brooke locked the door behind him, before going back to sleep.

**-----**

It was mid-afternoon before the doorbell rang again. Brooke was still asleep. She unwillingly got out of bed. She looked through the peep hole, it was Nathan. She silently opened the door and then went back up to her room and crawled under the covers again. Nathan, completely confused, followed her.  
  
"What's going on, Brooke?"  
  
"Lucas."  
  
"Still thinking about last night?"  
  
"No." Nathan silently lay down next to her. "He broke up with Peyton."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And he came here."  
  
"What? When?" He asked sitting up quickly.  
  
"This morning."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"He just expected me to take him back."  
  
"Take him back? He still..."  
  
"He said he missed me."  
  
"And what did you say?"  
  
"In a nutshell? I told him to go to hell."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good?" Brooke asked sitting up. "Really? Because I've been thinking and..."  
  
"No."  
  
"So you don't think I made a mistake?"  
  
"Brooke, listen to me," Nathan said cupping her face in his hands. "I know that Lucas meant a lot to you and I know that you really wanted it, and maybe still do want it to work, but it won't be the same. And if you go back, you're just going to be setting yourself up and I don't want to see him break you, again."  
  
"But what if he's changed. What if being with Peyton made him realize that she's not what he wants and I am."  
  
"Shouldn't he have known that before?"  
  
"Yeah." She replied unconvincingly.  
  
"You're a big girl, Brooke and I can't stop you from seeing Lucas, but I do think you should really think about things before you go and do anything."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You obviously have a lot to figure out, so I'm just going to go."  
  
"No. I promised you I'd help you study."  
  
"I think I can manage some of it on my own, tomorrow, you can help."  
  
"Are you sure?" He nodded and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, Nate."  
  
He smiled half-heartedly and left.  
  
------  
  
The next morning, Brooke was up bright and early. She had thought about what Nathan had said and about what Lucas had said and she knew Nathan was right. Things would never be the same. She couldn't trust Lucas and she didn't want to be one of those girls always looking over her shoulder worrying about who or what her boyfriend was doing. He just wasn't worth it.  
  
So, now, after a long swim in the pool and a nice hot shower, she was on her way to Karen's Cafe to pick up some breakfast. Even after she and Lucas had broken up, she had still been a regular at the cafe. She enjoyed Karen's company and the food really was fantastic.  
  
"Morning, Brooke," Karen greeted warmly. Brooke smiled. "What can I get for you?"  
  
"Two #7's to go."  
  
"To go? You sure you don't want to eat here, it's pretty quiet." Brooke knew Karen was referring to the fact that Lucas wasn't around and she more than appreciated it.  
  
"I would love to, but I'm supposed to be helping Nathan study."  
  
"Oh, that's right. Deb said he finally got a tutor."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll just go put in your order."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
-----  
  
It was half past ten when Brooke arrived at the Scott house. She saw Dan in the drive-way shooting hoops.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Scott."  
  
"Ms. Davis." He acknowledged her quickly, never losing his concentration.  
  
Brooke was just about to ring the bell, when the door swung open.  
  
"Brooke, so nice to see you," Deb greeted.  
  
"You too, Mrs. Scott."  
  
"Please, call me Deb. I'm thrilled Nathan finally got a tutor. I've been so worried about his grades and his dad's not been any help. All he ever thinks about is that silly basketball..."  
  
"Mom," Nathan interrupted coming down the stairs. Brooke noticed Deb's smile falter as she turned to leave.  
  
"Sorry about that," Nathan said crossing the room.  
  
"It's not a big deal."  
  
"So, is everything okay with you?"  
  
"Absolutely. And to make up for yesterday, I brought breakfast."  
  
"You didn't have to."  
  
"I know, but you can't study with an empty stomach."  
  
"I wouldn't know."  
  
"Well, that's all about to change. Let's get started," she said happily.  
  
"You are way too excited about studying. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Positive and you were right."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"It wouldn't be the same. He's not the same to me anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry about that." She looked at him skeptically. It was no big secret that Nathan and Lucas hated each other. "Really."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A few silent moments passed. "Well, we better get started."  
  
"So how far did you get yesterday?"  
  
"I...Well..."  
  
"Nathan."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'm sure you are." She shot him a dirty look before opening the text book.


	9. Lifelines

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, especially One Tree Hill related.  
  
Notes: Thanks everyone for reviewing the story. This is the last chapter, but I'm considering doing a sequel, so let me know if you'd be interested in reading one. Enjoy!  
  
Fall Into Me  
  
Chapter 9 - Lifelines**  
  
Brooke spent every night that week at Nathan's. They'd meet after practice and have dinner, usually at his house, and then they'd hit the books. At first, Nathan was a bit hard to deal with, but after the first day, he really got into it. After that, it was easy. He wasn't dumb, he was just lazy. At the moment, he taking his American Literature test. The last of his six week exams. He'd already mangaged to pull two B's in Spanish and Algebra, but this was the one she was most worried about. She glanced up at the clock. 11:32. Twenty-eight minutes until lunch. She was never this nervous when she was taking tests.  
  
She tapped the pencil absently against the desk, watching the second hand tick slowly by. She wasn't paying attention to the lecture or her classmates, which was why she didn't notice any of the evil glares thrown her way.  
  
"Ms. Davis," her teacher, Mrs. Culp, called. She didn't notice. "Ms. Davis." Still no response from Brooke. "Ms. Davis," she repeated again, this time several noches louder and just enough to get her attention.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Brooke answered.  
  
"Would you please pay attention and for goodness sake stop tapping that pencil." A mumbled sorry escaped Brooke's lips. "Now, let's continue."  
  
Brooke looked at the clock again. 11:47. Thirteen minutes until lunch. She sighed heavily and tried to focus on the lecture.  
  
Thirteen long minutes later, the bell sounded signaling lunch. Brooke quickly gathered her things and made her way to her locker. She shoved them in and walked down the hall to Nathan's. He wasn't there. She started to panic. What if he froze? Then he couldn't play and it would be all her fault. I'm going to be the most hated girl in school. She glanced at the clock on the wall. 12:08. 'Where the hell is he?' she thought as she began pacing quickly in front of the lockers. A few students passed and gave her a curious glance, but she was to caught up in her own thoughts to notice.  
  
"Worried much?"  
  
Nathan's voice halted her immediately. "Just where the hell have you been?" She looked at the clock again. "It's almost 12:20."  
  
"I was taking a test."  
  
"I know that. So?"  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Don't play games with me Scott. I ruined a perfectly good manicure waiting on you." She held out her hands to show him.  
  
"Ewww. You should get that fixed."  
  
"Stop stalling." He handed her a folded paper. She unfolded it and quickly skimmed the sheet for a red mark. She stopped when she didn't see any. She flipped the page, still nothing. "Are you sure he graded this?"  
  
"Back page."  
  
102. Her heart stopped and then she squealed. "102! 102! I didn't even know there was a bonus."  
  
"Me either. I just thought it was a regular question, otherwise I probably wouldn't have answered it."  
  
Brooke was absolutely giddy. "I'm so proud of you, Nathan."  
  
"Thanks. I still can't believe it, though. You know, he asked me if I cheated."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah. He asked me another question just to make sure."  
  
"And you got it right."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I never did like him."  
  
"Well, he apologized."  
  
"Good. So all done?"  
  
"All done."  
  
"And how's it feel?"  
  
"Tiring. There's a reason most athletes aren't academic scholars."  
  
"Whatever, let's go eat."  
  
-----  
  
Brooke sat on the bleachers after the game once again waiting for Nathan. They had decided to skip this week's party as well. Nathan was going to take her out as a sort of 'thank you' dinner. She couldn't help but be excited. She talked casually with the different players and fans as the gym cleared out. Once again, Nathan was one of the last ones out. She couldn't understand what took him so long. When the locker roomed door opened again, she turned her head and saw Lucas walk through. She sighed, unsure of what would come next.  
  
"Hey, Brooke," he said as he walked by.  
  
"Hey." And that was it. She felt a bit disappointed, but then the door opened again and it was Nathan. She smiled instantly.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Absolutely." She slipped her fingers through his and they walked outside.  
  
-----  
  
Nathan had taken Brooke out for dinner just like he promised. It wasn't anything spectacular, but then that wasn't what she wanted. She used to think that it was, but after everything with Lucas, she realized she just wanted someone she could be 100% herself around and with Nathan, she could.  
  
They had gone back to the beach house for a mini-movie marathon. They'd rented everything from SpaceJam (a favorite of Nathan's that throughouly surprised Brooke) to Brooke's favorite, Sleepless In Seattle. They were barely half an hour into the first movie when car lights came streaming through the window. Brooke got up to see who was there. She saw Tim and a couple car loads of random high schoolers make their way down the beach.  
  
"Expecting company?"  
  
"No. Why?" Nathan asked walking over to the window where Brooke was. "What the hell is Tim doing?"  
  
"Between the kegs and the people, I'm pretty sure he's throwing a party."  
  
Nathan met Tim and twenty other people at the door.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Throwing a party, man. You know like we do after every game. I know it's a little late, but it took longer to score the booze. You weren't around and then we couldn't find Brooke, so we had to get David's older sister's boyfr..."  
  
"Shut up, Tim. You can't have a party here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm not in the mood," Nathan said just as Brooke walked up behind him.  
  
"Oh, I see," Tim said with a grin. "I'm sure Brooke won't mind. Would you, Brooke?"  
  
"Actually..."  
  
"See, no problems, Nate. Let's go, guys!" Tim called and the crowd pushed quickly passed Nathan and Brooke.  
  
Ten minutes later, the place was packed and music was blaring out of every room.  
  
"This is ridiculous, I can't even watch a damn movie in my own house," Nathan spat angrily.  
  
"It's not a big deal."  
  
"I know, it's just the point of it all."  
  
"There's nothing we can do now. We may as well enjoy it," she said taking his hand and ushering him through the crowds of people to the kitchen where Tim was playing bartender.  
  
"I knew you two would come around," Tim said handing them both a drink.  
  
"Don't push it," Nathan said snatching the drink.  
  
Brooke spoke softly, "Let's go." Nathan kept his eyes fixed on Tim a few seconds longer and then followed Brooke to the living room.  
  
"Brooke, Nathan. You're just in time!" Vegas called from the couch.  
  
"Time for what?" Nathan asked.  
  
"We're just about to start a game of quarters."  
  
"I suck at quarters," Nathan replied.  
  
"Well, I'm awesome. I'm in," Brooke said taking a seat next to Vegas.  
  
"Nathan?" Vegas questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in." He settled himself on the floor between Brooke and Vegas and the game got started.  
  
------  
  
Almost an hour later, Brooke and Nathan were still sober. Nathan was a much better shot than he let on.  
  
"Let's go outside," Brooke said standing up. Nathan easily got to his feet and the two of them went onto the porch. "Having Fun?" she asked leaning against the railing.  
  
"I always have fun when I'm with you."  
  
Brooke nodded. "Me too. Even when I'm sober and that's saying a lot."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't drink so much, then."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Nathan took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them. He grabbed her hips and pulled her body against his. Slowly, he ran his hands up her arms, sending tingles through her body. "I like you, Brooke."  
  
"What do you like about me?" She questioned softly.  
  
He placed a light kiss on her left cheek. "I like your confidence." He kissed her right cheek. "And your honesty." He kissed her left earlobe. "I like your smile." He kissed her right earlobe. "And your vulnerability." He lightly nipped at her neck, causing a low moan to escape from her lips. She felt him smile against her skin and then he brought his head up to look at her. "But what I like most," he whispered, his eyes fixed on hers, "is how happy you make me."  
  
"And what about everyone else?"  
  
"I'm not Lucas. I don't care about everyone else. I don't care what you've done or who you've done it with. I know all of it and it doesn't matter. I don't want you to change. I'm not settling for you because I can't have Peyton. I want you, more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. But more than wanting you, I need you. You make everything okay for me. You make everything better without saying anything. You see me in a way I thought no one ever would. You're my lifeline."  
  
Half a second later, Brooke's mouth was on his, covering his. Her hands wrapped around him, trying to pull him closer to her. His fingers tangling in her hair as he parted her lips with his tongue. She tasted better than he had remembered. He kissed her harder, deeper, trying to cement this moment in his mind. Only when he thought he was going to pass out did Nathan pull back. Brooke rested her head against him, feeling naked without the contact of his body against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her dark brown locks.  
  
"You make everything okay for me, too," she whispered. 


End file.
